1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet which includes a bowl and water flushing source operatively coupled together, and in particular, relates to a means for protecting the surrounding area from water damage should the bowl overflow.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Although a toilet including a bowl and water flushing source have been in use for many years the Applicant is unaware of any type of protection operating therewith to prevent the overflow of water from the bowl should it become clogged for any reason. The overflow of water to the surrounding floor area frequently causes excessive damage, especially when the flushing apparatus is activated more than once in an attempt to overcome the blockage therein. One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a simple apparatus for protecting the surrounding floors should the bowl overflow because of a blockage therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for indicating when the overflow water has reached a predetermined level in an auxiliary container utilized therefor.
A further object of the present ivention is to provide a means for preventing the flow of water into the toilet bowl when the overflow therefrom has reached a certain water level.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simple overflow protection device which may be repeatedly used and may be readily re-set once activated.